deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Winds of Destruction Battle Royale
Winds of Destruction Battle Royale by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero WoDRoyale.png|Ike Maus d9rhjo9-a84b81e4-4e22-4180-8ab6-ee3d8fc90763.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description Metal Gear. Mistral, Monsoon, and Sundowner have all fallen to Raiden, but when fighting each other, one will be left standing. Introduction Wiz: Even since his reintroduction as a cyborg ninja, Raiden has climbed to the same heights of fame as Solid Snake. Boomstick: Well, what did you expect when you combine the concepts of a ninja with a cyborg? Wiz: But a hero can also be defined by the villains that they face against, and in that category, Raiden has one group in particular; the Winds of Destruction. Boomstick: Mistral, the Cold Wind of France. Wiz: Monsoon, the Wind of Southeast Asia. Boomstick: And Sundowner, the Californian Wildfire. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mistral Wiz: The woman who would become known as Mistral, the Cold Wind of France, was originally just a simple girl, the daughter of French and Siberian parents, until the day the Algerian Civil War came and her parents were killed. *Background **Age: Est. 38 **Height: 6’2 **Nationality: French-Siberian **Killed her parents’ killers **A stranger she remains Boomstick: Naturally seeking revenge, Mistral tracked them down and massacred them, finding out she actually had a knack for killing other people. Wiz: Deciding that she could make a life out of this disturbing talent, Mistral participated in dozens of wars, with her kill count rising to the dozens. However, she felt that she was missing something in her life... Boomstick: If it's a man in her life, then I'm all hers, if you catch my drift. Wiz: Hold your horses Boomstick, because I'm pretty sure her heart belongs to someone else; the man who gave her a cause to fight for, Senator Armstrong. Boomstick: Ah well, scratch another potential future-slash-ex wife off the list. But I'm going to complain, because she got a kick-ass cyborg body, with all the, heh-heh, assets. Wiz: Yes, like superhuman speed, strength and durability. *Arsenal **Tripods ***Small machines ***Used for a number of purposes **Extra Arms ***Taken from Tripods ***Can have up to 14 **L’Étranger ***Long pole-like weapon ***Holds High-Frequency Knives ***Made of Tripod arms ***Spear or whip form Boomstick: Oh yeah, those two, and she's also packing some mean gear, most prominently the Dwarf Gekkos. They may be small, but they have all sorts of uses, like giving Mistral an extra hand, figuratively and literally. Wiz: She can launch them as projectiles, use them to overwhelm her enemies, or use their arms to construct her primary weapon; L’Étranger. Popup: L’Étranger translates literally to 'The Stranger'. Boomstick: By outfitting the ends with High-Frequency Knives, Mistral can use this nifty little whip to, well, whip her foes into shape, or straight up entangle them. Man, after all the help they give her, you think Mistral would treat her little Tripods better, but nope! She smashes them up for fun. Wiz: Not really an issue for her, considering they seem to come out of nowhere, and they proved pretty helpful in her battle against Raiden. Popup: The Dwarf Gekkos are likely comprised of industrial metal, which can take 25 tons of force in order to shear. Boomstick: Useful alright, but not nearly enough to take down Raiden, who literally froze her in her tracks. Wiz: But if Raiden learned anything from Mistral, it was the first hint that the Winds of Destruction weren't going down so easily. Monsoon Wiz: During the reign of the Khmer Rouge, the brutal events of the Killing Fields instilled a sinister viewpoint on a certain victim of this war; the man who would eventually become a member of the Winds of Destruction under the codename Monsoon. *Background **Age: 40s **Height: 6’7 **Ethnicity: Cambodian **Survived the Khmer Rogue era **Worships memes, the DNA of the soul Boomstick: Thanks to growing up during this particularly troubling time, like my ten re-writes of the same 2nd grade homework, Monsoon came to view war as a harsh parent, but an incredibly effective teacher. Probably what inspired him in the first place to join the Cambodian crime syndicate, where he could demonstrate his worship of the concept of killing. Popup: It was rumored he was involved in drug smuggling and human trafficking, and even mastered sais in his spare time. Wiz: It wasn't just killing that he worshipped, but something even more bizarre; memes, in his own words, being the DNA of the soul. Boomstick: Does that mean he sets up alters to the Troll faces and prays to Clumsy? Wiz: More like he views them as a means of spreading the messages and ideals of people across the world. Boomstick: Eventually, he found a way of spreading his own message via getting himself a nifty cyborg body and joining Desperado under the Winds of Destruction. But wait, Monsoon's cyborg body wasn't like any other. *Arsenal **Cyborg Body ***Body made of magnetic pieces ***Head controls other pieces ***Can separate to avoid attacks **Red Phosphorous Grenades **Dystopia ***Twin sais ***Enhanced by magnetism Wiz: That's right; Monsoon's body is in fact a series of pieces held together by magnetism, which he is able to detached at will to either avoid attacks, or send out pieces of his own body to attack from afar. Boomstick: And like any magnet user, Monsoon can use his to levitate objects made of metal, or have traces of metal in, to launch as projectiles. And if he wants to get up close and personal, his twin sais Dystopia let him turn anything into Swiss cheese. Popup: LordXcano calculated that when in his Ripper and Blade Mode, Raiden is fast enough to move at 0.026 times the speed of light. Considering that Monsoon can launch projectiles as heavy as 60 tons fast enough that even when in Blade Mode they still move towards Raiden, then Monsoon must be capable of launching projectiles with energy worth 113 tons of TNT. Wiz: With all these skills, Monsoon proved himself to be one of the most intense obstacles for Raiden to overcome, even forcing him to enter his dreaded Ripper mode to take him on. Boomstick: Impressive on Monsoon's behalf, but it ultimately ended up working against him, and he ended up as nothing more as a head, which, by the way, is his main weak point to disrupting his magnetism. Wiz: But a defeat against the super-powered evil side of someone like Raiden barely makes Monsoon a pushover. Sundowner Wiz: Of all the members of the Winds of Destruction, their leader is undoubtedly the most despicable and brutal of them all. Boomstick: We're talking about the infamous Sundowner. *Background **Age: 40s **Height: 6’8 **Ethnicity: American **Left behind a lot of enemy blood **Claims to be f***ing invincible Boomstick: Born in Alabama to a poor family, Sundowner decided to enter into the army, participating in numerous wars such as the Invasion of Panama, the Gulf War, the Iraq War and Afghanistan. Popup: In spite of doing well in school, Sundowner was unable to attend college due to his poor background, the reason for his joining the military. Boomstick: Afghanistan as in 'just Afghanistan'. Wiz: Yeah why not. Sundowner was so brutal in these wars that it's said he left behind such massive pools of blood it was comparable to the setting sun. Boomstick: No wonder he was discharged; people must have gotten tired of cleaning all that up. Wiz: He wasn't discharged, actually, he left at his own accord to become a mercenary, where a stray IED hit him and forced him to procure a cyborg body to continue his bloody path as a member of the Winds of Destruction. *Arsenal **Bloodlust ***Twin high frequency machetes ***Can be formed into scissors **Hammerheads ***Unmanned helicopters ***Fire missiles **Shields ***Attached to robotic arms ***Emit an explosion when struck Boomstick: And the way this guy fights cranks the scale all the way up to eleven on the blow-your-mind meter! He has these twin High-Frequency Machetes appropriately called Bloodlust, which he can combine into a massive scissor. Suck it Ryuko! Wiz: Sundowner may be one to recklessly attack his opponent, but when he wants to go on the defensive, he employs shields of mechanical limbs that, unless struck along their fault lines, emit a devastating explosion on being hit. Boomstick: Never one to go into battle alone, Sundowner always has a fleet of Hammerheads, unmanned helicopters that rain down fire at Sundowner's foes. Popup: Sundowner has also called Cyborg soldiers to help him in battle. Wiz: As the leader of the Winds of Destruction, Sundowner has been front-and-center at many of their operations, including the assassination of a peace-promoting president. Boomstick: A slight hitch in that plan though was that he made himself an enemy of Raiden, putting a target on the entire organization of Desperado in the process. Plus, the way he fights, what with surrounding himself with shields and helicopters implies he leans towards having a bigger bark than a bite. Wiz: But Raiden's battle against Sundowner reminded him that the Winds of Destruction would remain one of the greatest groups of foes he had ever faced. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle On top of the building of World Marshall, directly on the helipad, Mistral, Monsoon and Sundowner stood a distance away from each other in a triangle formation, all facing each other. Mistral: Ready gentleman? Her whip unfurled from her around her arm to become its spear state. Monsoon: Always ready. He drew his twin sais out and twirled them around between his fingers briefly. Sundowner: Especially for something so fun! From his sheaths, he drew his twin machetes. FIGHT! 3/3 All three cyborgs charged forward, and their weapons all clashing together in a single instance, the force knocking them back several feet. Quickly recovering, all three dashed back forward; what followed next consisted of them slashing with their weapons, and strafing around and deflected each other's attacks. Eventually, Monsoon pulled back before charging back forwards, leaping into the air and bearing down on his opponents in a double stab; in a brief moment of co-operation, Sundowner and Mistral moved back to avoid their heads being impaled, and as Monsoon's action made him pass between them, they simultaneously struck out with their weapons. Monsoon, however, separated his waist to avoid the double slash. Grinning cockily, Monsoon drew out two of his Red Phosphorus Grenades and threw them to the ground where they exploded into white mist, temporarily separating the fighters from each other's sights. This didn't last long however as Monsoon came out of the mist and bore down at Sundowner. To counter, Sundowner swung one of his machetes upwards; although Monsoon's own attack connected with the blade, it sent it back into the mist. Sundowner had no time to rest, as Mistral came out the mist, twirling her spear around in a blur, with Sundowner slashing out with his own attacks, sending sparks flying. Sundowner's greater strength enabled him to slice through the weak parts of Mistral's weapon, the force sending her flying back. Her back skidded across the ground, but she recovered in time to roll to the side as Monsoon came out of the mist and stabbed down with his sais, the points embedding themselves in the ground where her head had been a moment ago. Mistral got back to her feet and glared at Monsoon, who took a stance with his sais pointing at her. The mist was suddenly blown away, revealing Sundowner standing with his arms folded and being flanked by three Hammerhead helicopters. Sundowner: Try this on for size. At his command, the Hammerheads fired off a barrage of missiles. Instantly, Monsoon and Mistral maneuvered around the projectiles as they ravaged the metal floor. Monsoon, at one point, used his magnetism to size a hold of several of the missiles and hurl them at one of the Hammerheads, sending it down in a ball of fire. Mistral, meanwhile, vaulted herself into the air using her spear to land on the roof of the building opposite the helipad. Mistral: Don't go thinking you're the only one with helpers. She raised one of her many hands and snapped her fingers, and at the command dozens of Dwarf Gekkos crawled from over the edge of the building. Some of them leapt into the air to crawl all over one of the Hammerheads, ripping into the metal and jamming the rotors, causing it to pitch downwards. The Gekkos found tougher challenges within Sundowner, who swung his blades in wide arcs, upwards and to the sides, to slice the miniature machines apart, even combining them into their shear form to slice apart a trio of Gekkos who leapt at him a single file. Monsoon dealt with his foes by sending one of his sais in a straight line so that it pierced through the bodies of several Gekkos, before magnetically sending out his lower half to kick away some more. At the same time, the last Hammerhead fires bullets to take down droves of Gekkos. Having watched this from her vantage point on top of the building, Mistral recreated her whip from the arms of Gekkos and leapt off the roof to the ground, charging straight back into the battle and towards Sundowner, who appeared preoccupied with dealing with the Gekkos, and leapt into the air and swung her spear downwards. Sundowner suddenly grinned and whipped around, his red shields whirling around to force a barrier in front of him; Mistral's attack connected with it, and an explosion launched her backwards and off the edge of the skyscraper. Sundowner's smile grew bigger and he called the Hammerhead to follow him as he leapt off the edge after his opponent, leaving Monsoon to continue battling the Gekkos. As she fell down the side of the building, Mistral stabbed her spear into it, anchoring herself in. She looked up to see Sundowner perusing her by hanging onto the underbelly of the Hammerhead. Sundowner: Nowhere to run! He pointed his shears at Mistral, and the Hammerhead opened fire with a series of missiles; several of them blew up the area of the skyscraper above Mistral, forcing her to leap off from her anchoring point to avoid both the fireball and the other couple of missiles. After deflecting the projectiles, Mistral hurled her spear at the Hammerhead, piercing it through the body and causing smoke and fire to pour out of the exit point. Sundowner let out a yell of alarm as his ride went down, as Mistral landed feet first on the ground in front of the World Marshall HQ, cracking the concrete. She looked up as the Hammerhead crashed against the side of the skyscraper, unleashing a ball of fire that illuminated Sundowner as he bore down at her from the air. Mistral skipped backwards to avoid his shears tearing through her body in addition to the concrete ground as their owner landed in front of her. With Sundowner exposed, Mistral seized a hold of the arms of a Dwarf Gekko, which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and launched it at Sundowner's hand, blasting his shears away and separating them, sending one half flying into the air and over Mistral's head where they were embedded in the ground blade first behind her. Sundowner cursed at losing his weapons, and that curse grew louder as Dwarf Gekkos started to swarm over him, clawing at his body and tearing off his shields. Mistral recreated her spear and grinned as Sundowner flailed and glared at her. Mistral: You're mine. Suddenly, two detached feet planted themselves behind Sundowner. What connected to them then was a pair of legs, a torso, chest and then head of Monsoon, followed by his hands gripping his sais pointed downwards; the two points pierced through the top of Sundowner's head, killing the cyborg instantly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he pitched forward to the ground, Monsoon pulling his blades out. 2/3 Mistral glowered at Monsoon as he fully connected his body back together and cracked his neck. Mistral: He was my kill old man. Monsoon: Then I welcome you to try and claim another. Around him, purple magnetic energy cackled and levitated the bodies of dozens of defeated Dwarf Gekkos above his head. With a grin, he pointing a finger and the Dwarfs where sent rocketing towards Mistral, who spun her spear in front of her to deflect them as Monsoon charged at her. Mistral had barely finished her defensive action before she was forced to unleash a barrage of slashes at Monsoon, who separated his body in different places to avoid every one of them, before trapping different sections of her spear in the prongs of his sais, wrenching the spear out of her heads and away. Mistral's eyes widened, but she was able to react in time to leap over her adversary and land behind him. As Monsoon noticed his opponent was now behind him, he whipped around as fast as he could, but was too slow to stop Mistral swinging another Dwarf Gekko straight into his face, knocking his head away and causing his magnets to fail, his body clattering the ground. Mistral chuckled as she marched towards Monsoon's disembodied head, stamping her foot down onto it. Mistral: What made you think I would go down to the likes of you? Monsoon's head smiled as behind Mistral, a purple glow buzzed up around one of Sundowner's blades. Monsoon: Because I've had an effective teacher. Mistral frowned, and suddenly the blade shot through the air and impaled her in the back. Mistral let out a gasp of pain and lurched forward, and Monsoon magnetically levitated the other half of Sundowner's blade, the one that had landed behind Mistral earlier in the fight, and swung it upwards, severing Mistral's head from her body. 1/3 Monsoon's body reassembled itself and he smiled victoriously. Monsoon: Now, return to the earth. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Damn, who knew Monsoon was such a kill-hog! Wiz: Considering how each member of the Winds of Destruction fought against Raiden, who can move at Mach 1600+ according to Muhammedmco, lift over 1000 tons, and take and deliver 3 and 14 kilotons of TNT as said by AguilaR101, we couldn't truly determine the outcome of this fight based on physical abilities, leaving us with only a single field to turn to; their individual techniques and how they would work against the other. Popup: Monsoon battled against Raiden, in his first Ripper mode, with speeds which are 0.026 times the speed of light according to LordXcano; even if Raiden’s later Ripper Modes are as the same speed, for which he fought the other members of the Winds of Destruction, it would simply put them on even footing whilst not negating Monsoon’s other advantages. Boomstick: Sundowner's shields would be useful for dealing with Mistral's large number of Gekkos, but at the same time Mistral could easily use her creepy-crawlies to get around those shields, since they could only ever face one direction at once. Wiz: On the flipside, Monsoon's detachable body meant that he could dodge any of their attacks or techniques, and could separate his body either to slip by Sundowner's shields or reconstruct himself should he get blown away by striking said shields. Popup: Neither Sundowner or Mistral have demonstrated the use of Blade Mode like Raiden used to battle Monsoon, meaning they couldn’t truly target Monsoon’s weak spot effectively. Boomstick: And he could use his magnetism to deal with the Gekkos from Mistral, or at least scatter them with a well placed levitated projectile. Furthermore, Monsoon's weapons, Dystopia, had the distinctive advantage of being able to cause electromagnetic interference to other cyborgs, as demonstrated by Raiden when he uses them as replicas, putting Monsoon at a larger advantage. Wiz: Every member of the Winds of Destruction was a deadly combatant, but Monsoon's techniques, unique cyborg body and electromagnetically enhanced weaponry put him head-and-shoulders above his colleges. Boomstick: Monsooner or later, those other two were gonna Mistral the mark and then they would go Sundown. Wiz: The winner is Monsoon. Next Time Masked terrorists Burning with hatred Adam Taurus vs. Amon Trivia *The connection between Mistral, Monsoon and Sundowner is that they are all cyborgs part of the Winds of Destruction team, have a love for war and bloodshed and have been killed by Raiden *This battle would have been in 3D *If this battle had original music, it would be called 'Destruction of Winds', which is a reversal of the team's name of Winds of Destruction, and refers to how only a single member of the team will be left after the battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019